


Majisuka Gakuen Universe Final part : The Epic Battle Between The Majijo's Leaders !

by MajijoGangstas



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, Gen, Hurt, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform, Pain, famous worldwide anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: Final part of this fuckin big story.With Maeda and Sakura's epic battle and a surexcited referee like Shaku, the craziness of Gekikara, or Bakamono true to form, Majijo is going berserk with Yuko and Salt's epic and monstruous battle, putting definitely  everything in chaos. A long awaited confrontation between the 2 Majijo's leaders ! Majisuka Gakuen is going berserk !!!! HOLY SHIT !!!!!!





	Majisuka Gakuen Universe Final part : The Epic Battle Between The Majijo's Leaders !

Choukoku : Center ! Let’s fight.

Center : What ???!!!

Nezumi : Eh ??!!

Choukoku : I’m ready. This is serious !

Center : Hey hey wait !! We’re from the same side, Choukoku ! All of this has nothing to do with us !!

Choukoku : What’s wrong ?! Where did your spirit go, Center ?! A long time ago you didn’t hesitate and wanted absolutely to fight me.

Nezumi : This is a joke…

Choukoku : I’m well aware about the situation today, but this is the opportunity to take my revenge against you ! A Pro MMA like me can’t be defeated by a yankee, that’s impossible. That’s why Justice must be served ! This time, I won’t lose !

Nezumi : Well, you were a yankee too, maybe you weren’t into it. No need to complain girl, not our fault if producers didn’t want you to win !

Choukoku : I was stronger than Center.

Nezumi : We don’t care about that !!

Choukoku : Not me. I’m here to take my revenge so let’s fight, Center !

Center : Choukoku… Sorry, but I can’t fight a friend.

Choukoku : In life you can’t always decide to do like you want to do. If you’re too emotional you’re going to lose. If you’re not ready to fight a friend then you’re not ready to fight your enemies !

Center : You’re right. (Smiling) Ok ! But I warn you, I’m stronger than before.

Choukoku : (smiling) Don’t forget that it’s same for pro fighters. I’m happy. Nezumi, you’re next !

Nezumi : WHAT ???!!! Hey I didn’t ask anything !! Girl don’t you remember that I hate fighting, I prefer winning ??!!

Choukoku (smiling) : Hehe ! You can’t always stay around watching everyone being hurt while you’re not sharing their pain.

Center : Hahaha !!

Nezumi : It’s not funny actually !! I’m rich. Rich people don’t get their hands dirty !

Choukoku : But they manipulate people as they like, that’s it ?!

(Smiles between Choukoku and Nezumi, the hood girl grilled)

Nezumi : Well, in the end I’ll call my father’s friends so I’m not worried… I can give you money if you need, Choukoku.

Choukoku : Haha, I knew it !! Incredible… you’ll never change. No thanks, keep your dirty money…

Nezumi : Sure…? Mmm…. think about it again, please…. you and me….

Choukoku : DEFINITELY NOT INTERESTED !!!!! (embarrassed, blushing)

Center : HONEY !!!!!

Nezumi : Hey hey calm down, ok ok !! I tried I tried…

Choukoku : You…

Nezumi : You need love, dear…. I can give you everything you want you know… what is it, need men, women ?

Choukoku : Just stop it, it’s embarrassing !!

Center : Honey, you’re such a seducer…

Shaku : HEY, YOU !!!! YOU’RE TAKING TOO MUCH SPACE !!!!

Center : The story started with us, so…

Shaku : THAT’S NOT A REASON !!!!! THIS IS ABOUT EVERYONE HERE SO HURRY AND FIGHT DAMMIT !!!!!!

Choukoku : Sorry about that… Ok Center I’m coming !!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : I definitely won’t lose. (Hitting Yoga)

Yoga : GRAAAAAHH..!!!!

Magic : YOGA !!!!

Yoga : Gnn… grr..!!

Black : Not to this Gen who think they’re superiors than us ! We are the true Rappappas !

Yoga : It’s not over yet !!

Magic : Baby… GAAAAAH !!!!!

Shibuya : Over here, idiot !!! (Hitting Magic)

Magic : AAAAAAAAAARRGH..!!!!!

Shibuya : We’re gonna crush you all !!!!!

Black : Insolent Gen !!!!

Yoga : You’re the ones who are insolent !!! (Hitting Black)

Black : Grr..!!!

Yoga : (smiling) This time… we’re gonna win !!!!

Black : Guess I have no choice… (eyes turning red !) Your time is over.

Yoga : Aah… What the.. what the fuck ???!!!!

Black : (showing her pendant) Vade retro, Satan !!!

Team HFH : (jumping, food flying) WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everybody were looking at them weird.

Team Hormone : AAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!! HORMOOOOOOOOOONE !!!!!! WE CAN’T SELL DRUGS ANYMOREEEE !!!!!

Team Fondue : NOOOOOOO !!!!! FOOONDUUUUUUUUE !!!!!!!!

Team Hinabe : BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!! THERE’S NOTHING LEEEEEEFT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS FOOD CRISIIIIIS, HINABEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All the Teams trying to comfort into each others arms, crying !

Black : Seriously are they all fuckin retarded ???!!!

Katsuzetsu : (talking to Black) What’s wrong with you anyway ??!! You’re strange !! Are you on the good or bad side ?!

Black : Wanna me to show you ? (eyes turning red again)

Katabutsu : Show it to me instead !

Team Hinabe : Katabutsu !! You came !!!

Katabutsu : You guys can’t always steal the spotlight you know ! Of course, I belong to the greatest Majijo’s Gen.

Gakuran : This is complete bullshit ! Our times were much better, we laughed everyday we were happy, we used to be much more fun. Not like all of you, we don’t know who’s dead who’s alive !!

Old Rappappas laughing.

Maeda Atsuko : (while still fighting Sakura, both of them tired) It’s true that you’re really strong, Sakura…

Sakura : Same for you but… you can’t beat me cause I’m stronger than you, Maeda !

Maeda Atsuko : Nobody knows about that. (hits heavily Sakura)

Sakura : (falling on the ground) RAAAH..!!!

Maeda : It’s over, Miyawaki Sakura. (MG winning background music playing)

Sakura : Noo..!!! I can’t lose…!!! NOT AGAAAAIIIINN !!!!!!!! (Now it’s MG 4 figthing background music playing, final episode guys) (Sakura standing up, yelling) MAEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everybody looking at Sakura all at once.

Maeda Atsuko : Huh ??

Sakura : OPEN THE WAAAAAAAAAY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Maeda Atsuko : Dammit !!!!

Sakura : THIS TIME, I’M THE WINNER !!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Maeda Atsuko : NO, ENOUGH !!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kokabuki : (commentating the fight with Ookabuki) OH MY GOD, WHO’S GONNA WIN EVERYBODY ????!!!!

Ookabuki : MAEDA ATSUKO OR MIYAWAKI SAKURA…… AAAAAAANNND…..

Kokabuki : WE’RE ALL WAITIIIIING……!!!!!!!!

Gakuran : ATSUKOOOOOO !!!!!! YOU CAN DO IT !!!!!!!!!

Kamisori/Zombie : SAKURA-SAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!! YOU’RE GONNA WIN !!!!!!

Maeda and Sakura lept high into the air, kicking each other, everyone impressed.

Katabutsu : How… How did they do that ???!!!

Black : Are they humans ???!!!

Team HFH : IT’S GONNA HUUUUUUUURT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shaku : HEY GUYS, THEY’RE GONNA FALL ON THE GROUND !!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD !!!!!!

Gakuran : ATSUKOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BABY, NOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!

Katsuzetsu : SAKURA !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Maeda and Sakura fell heavily to the ground, seriously injured. Everyone was shocked cause the 2 girls lept so high into the air, they were all worried about the two girls.

Choukoku : This time, it’s definitely over !!! CENTER !!!!! (hitting Center with all her strength, kicking her heavily in the face and the stomach)

Center : AAAAARGH !!!!!! (falling to the ground, not moving)

Nezumi : CENTEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (ran to Center)

Kabuki Sisters : AAAAAAKIMOTO SAYAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AKIMOTO SAYAKA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN WON THE BATTLE AGAINST MATSUI JURINAAAAAAA ALIAS CENTER !!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHOUKOKU WINS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DING DING DING DIING !!!! Tofu Pro Wrestling chorus playing. Everybody clapping. Shaku raising Choukoku’s arm.

Choukoku : YEAAAAAH !!!!!!! AAAAH !!!!

Shaku (waving to clap louder) : CHOUKOKU EVERYOOOOOOOONE !!!!!!!!! THANK YOUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone : CHOUKOKU !!!!! CHOUKOKU !!!!! CHOUKOKU !!!!! CHOUKOKU !!!!!  

Team Hormone : COME OOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHH……YEAH YEAH YEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Choukoku : I was waiting for this day since ages… now, Justice has been done ! I’m happy. (looking at Center who managed to smile despite losing)

Nezumi : Baby, you’re okay ???!!!

Choukoku : Thank you, Center. (Giving her hand)  

Center : Yeah… (smiling, exhausted) It was fun… happy for you, haha…

Choukoku : Nezumi…

Nezumi : WAAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!!!!!!!! (Falling to the ground)

Choukoku smiling and showing her back with her fingers on which was written FIGHTER in large letters.

Shaku : Choukoku’s fanclub is the most active one, actually. She deserves it. (smile) Fans are happy I guess…

Nezumi : Choukoku…!!! It hurts…

Choukoku : My goal is achieved. Bye.

Kamisori/Zombie : SAKURA-SAN !!!!!!!

Everyone turning.

Sakura : Aaah…!!!!

Gakuran : ATSUKO !!!!!!!

Maeda Atsuko : Gaaah…!!!  

Team Fondue : THEY’RE STILL ALIVE !!!!!!!!

Onizuka Daruma : Of course, this is just a battle guys !!

Team Hormone : Daruma ????!!!!

Gakuran : Girl, you’re a bit late you know !! Where were you ??!!

Daruma : Aaah shut up, I bought my new chicken wings of victory…. that are called Chicken Wings Of Hope !!!!

Team Hormone : What the fuck ???!!!

Daruma : Also, it was hard to find this place… you guys could have fight around Majijo ! Fighting is nice but without eating, there’s no point !! Let’s cooperate ! New business is starting !!! AAAAH I FORGOT !!!!! ATSUNE !!!!!

Katsuzetsu : SAKURA !!!!!

Maeda and Sakura were trying to get up.

Shaku : (down next to the girls for the count, slapping the ground with her hand) 10 !!!!!!

Gakuran : ATSUKOOOO !!!!!!!!!

Both Generations encouraging their girls.

Shaku : 9 !!!!!!!

OG : MAEDAAAAA !!!!!!!!! COME OOON !!!!!!

NG : GET UP, SAKURA !!!!!! YOU CAN DO IT !!!!!!

Shaku : 8 !!!!!!!

Maeda : Aaah…!!! GGG..!!!

Shaku : 7 !!!!!!!!

Choukoku : You got a fighter soul, Maeda !!!!

Center : SAKURA, COME ON !!!!!!!

Shaku : 6 !!!!!!!!

Kokabuki : (still commentating with Ookabuki) IT’S SO CLOSE, WHO’S GONNA STAND UP FIRST ?????!!!!!

Ookabuki : EVERYONE, LOOK !!!!!!! SAKURA !!!!!!!!! MIYAWAKI SAKURA-SAAAN IS CLOSE TO STAND UP !!!!!!!!!!!!

Gakuran : WHAT ????!!!! NOT AGAIN !!!!!! I SWEAR IF SAKURA WINS AGAIN THEN THIS IS FIXED !!!!!!!

Katabutsu : Just shut the fuck up, bitch !!!!! What about Maeda ????!!!! Maeda won so many times, we’re sick of hearing it you know !!!!! Maeda Maeda Maeda Maeda all the time, dammit !!!!! Time to change history !!!!

Black : Why, you think it’s better with your girl ???!!! Always about Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura !!!!!! Like she’s the most important girl !!!!!

Katsuzetsu : Of course she is, you cunt !!!!! She’s the strongest !!!! She’s stronger than Maeda !!!!!! AND SHE’S GONNA WIN !!!!!!

Team Hormone : MAEDA IS GONNA WIN !!!!!

Shaku : 5 !!!!!! 4 !!!!!!

Gakuran : ATSUKO COME ON !!!!!!! I’LL TAKE YOU TO NY AND WE’LL FUCK TILL THE MORNING on La Statue De La Liberté !!!!!!!!!

Katsuzetsu : What the hell ??!!

Jisedai : What the fuck did she say ???!!!

Kenpou : I think it was Statue Of Liberty, Lady Liberty…

Rie : She wants to fuck Maeda there ??!! It’s pretty high !!!

Scandal : Well, you know nothing is high enough for Gakuran, hahahaha !!!! Especially when it’s about Maeda !!!

Akicha : I hope she’s not planning to fuck her on Lady Liberty’s torch cause they’re gonna burn, HAHAHAHAHA !!!!!

Bungee : You’re so dumb hahahaha !!!!

Kabuki Sisters : EVERYONE !!!!! MAEDAAAAAAAA IS NOW TIED WITH SAKURA !!!!!!!! UNBELIEVABLEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!

Shaku : 3 !!!!!!!

Otabe : COME ON, SAKURA !!!!!! WE BELIEVE IN YOU, YOU’RE CARRYING RAPPAPPA !!!!!!!

Shaku : 2 !!!!!!!

Team Fondue : MAEDA-SAN !!!!!!!!! YOU’RE THE BEST !!!!!!!!!!

Maeda Atsuko : This is… my victory, Sakura !!

Sakura : No, it’s mine..!!! I can’t lose again, and I can’t lose to you…

Shaku : 1 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVERYBODYYYYYYYYYYY, I CAN’T HEAR YOU, COME ON MAKE SOME NOISE !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Magic : I wonder what is her job outside, warm-up girl ??!!

Yoga : Who knows…

Magic : She’s way too much excited, calm the fuck girl, referees are just a backdrop anyway !

Yoga : Yeah, we don’t need them cause we know that we don’t play fair as yankees…

Daruma : ATSUNEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ATSUNE !!!!!!!!!!!!! I’M SENDING YOU MY CHICKEN WINGS OF VICTORYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kabuki Sisters : TIME TO DECLARE THE WINNER !!!!!! AAAAAND !!!!!! THE WINNER……… IIIIIIIIIS……!!!!!!!

Minami : What the hell is going on here ?!

Otabe : Minami !!!

Shibuya : Who the fuck are you ??!!

Minami : (Minami’s time, guys) I’m….. a Majijo Graduate.

Choukoku : Sorry, don’t know you. Seems like you’re strong.

Silence, Minami fixing Choukoku. Everyone starring at them.

BANG !!!!!

Minami : CHOUKOKUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (rushed up to Choukoku)

Choukoku : Aargh..!!! (bleeding) I think… it’ll be a interesting fight !!

Minami and Choukoku fighting with katana !

Shibuya : You’re not gonna touch her, bitch !!!! AAAAAAH !!!!!!!

Yoga : Stop it !!!! YAAAAAAH !!!!!!

MG5 background fighting music playing, Yoga, Magic, Black, Shibuya, Daruma, Katsuzetsu, Katabutsu, Gakuran fighting !

Yoga : (talking to Black) Over here ! (Hitting her)

Black : GRAAAAAH…!!!! You bitch..!!!

Yoga : (feeling suddenly a psychic pain) GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Magic : YOGA !!!!!!!!!! Damn it..!!!

Gakuran : AAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hitting Katsuzetsu) THIS IS MY SERIOUSNESS FOR YOU, ATSUKO !!!!!!!

Otabe : (who was kissing Salt, stopped, looking at everyone, taking her gun) Urareta kenka wa, itsu demo… kau de !!!!

BANG !!!!

Salt : EH ????!!!!

MG5 song playing, New Gen singing :  hikari ga areba  
doko ka ni kage wa umareru  
aruita michi wo  
taiyou no sei nanka ni wa shinee ze

BANG BANG !!!!

Black : What the heck ????!!!!

Gakuran : This is shit, shut up you copycats !!!!!

New Gen trying to shoot at the Old Gen who was avoiding the bullets, a bit scared.

New Gen :  moshimo  
sono saki ga makkura de  
nani mo mienai nara (joutou)  
chikadzuite (WOW WOW WOW)  
kuru mono wo (WOW WOW WOW)  
kobushi de nagutte yareba ii

BANG BANG BANG !!!!! (shooting Team Hormone and Fondue’s stuff at the same time !)

Team Hormone and Fondue : (looking at their food, flying) AH !!!!

New Gen : soitsu ga taoreta mukou ga ashita da !!!!

Old Gen : BOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

New Gen : YANKII wa itsu datte MASHINGAN

Team Hormone : We weren’t done, earlier !!!! Come on guys !!!!

Old Gen : chotto michi wo ake na yo  
RAPPAPPA no otoori da ze !  
mae wo jama suru yatsu wa  
kenka joutou  
yarukkyanai yarukkyanai nai nai

Fight !! (Fight !!!) (Black hitting Yoga)  
naguriatte  
ippatsu keri wo tsukeyou ze !!  
Fight !! (Fight !!!) (Gakuran hitting Katabutsu)  
ikite iru tte  
kanji ga suru ze !!  
WOW WOW !!!

Yoga, Magic, Katsuzetsu, Katabutsu : AAAARGH !!!!!!

Old Gen : hiku ni hikenee mono ga aru  
takaga chippoke na PURAIDO sa  
yuzuccha ikenee mono ga aru  
WOW WOW  
rikutsu ja nee ze  
YANKII SOURU

MAJIJO !! MAJIJO !! MA MA MA MAJIJO !!!  
(punching New Gen at the same time) JO !!! JO !!! JO !!! JO !!! JO !!! JO !!! MAJIJO !!!  
MAJIJO !! MAJIJO !! MA MA MA MAJIJO !!!  
JO !!! JO !!! JO !!! JO !!!

Bakamono : WOOOOOW !!!!!!! AMAZIING !!!!!

Yoga : Bakamono !!!! YEES !!!!!

Otabe : Finally !! We’ve been waiting for you !!!

Magic : Happy to see you, Baka !! (smiling)

Bakamono : Me too, guys !! I was looking for you since a few hours, but I couldn’t find the Old Rappappas place !

Otabe : You really are an idiot you know !!

Bakamono : Heheheee, sorry Otabeee !! OOH SALT-SAN…

Salt : (showing her fist, serious, threatening Bakamono) IF YOU OPEN YOUR FUCKIN MOUTH YOU IDIOT, I..

Bakamono : (scared, hiding immediately behind the other Queens) Ok ok I’m sorry I’m sorry !!!! Salt-san don’t hit me, please !!!!

Shibuya : Who’s this bitch ??!!

Gakuran : Tss !! That’s not a way to talk to your Queens, Sleeper !!

Minami : Bakamono, you’re just in time !

Torigoya : OOOOH you’re so beautiful sweetiiiiie !!!!! (touching Bakamono)

Shibuya : (ashamed) Dammit, Torigoyaa…!!

Bakamono : Haha (embarrassed) ! You’re… my equivalent, right ??

Torigoya : YEESSSS, that’s it !!!! Let me look into…

Everyone : NOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!

Torigoya : …your head !!

Everyone (relieved sigh) : Thank god…

Torigoya : Huh ??!! What were you guys thinking about ???!!! Anyway… (kissing Bakamono, everyone shocked)

Bakamono (embarrassed) : Aah… Aaaah…

Gakuran : ENOUGH !!!!!! LET’S KEEP FIGHTING !!!!!!

Minami : Bakamono, take your gun and shoot !!

Bakamono : Heyyy, Minami !!! How are you ???

Minami: Good thanks, but I don’t have time you see !! It’s a survival war !!!

Bakamono : Aah, I see !!! Cool !!!

BANG !!!!!

Yoga : AAAAAAAARGH..!!!!!!!

Magic : YOGAGAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoga was seriously injured, eyes closed.

Minami : BAKAMONO !!!!!! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND ?????!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE !!!!!!!!

Bakamono : But Minami, you said it’s a survival war, so the goal is to shoot as many opponents as possible to win, right ??!! Like in video games ???!!! If I wanna have a chance… after all, we all know it’s not real hahahaha !!!

Magic : WHAT A FUCKIN STUPID IDIOT !!!!!!! YOU NEVER UNDERSTAND ANYTHING !!!!!!!

Bakamono : Don’t be jealous, Magic. Yoga is just acting, she’s pretending to feel unconscious hahaha !!! She could be an actress !! (silence, everyone starring at Bakamono) Hehe… why… why everybody is starring at me like that ?? You thought I fell in your trap ? Hahahaha !!! Come ooon, what are these faces ??!! This story is not real, right ??? It’s just a game, right ??? (silence, realizing she made a big mistake) Wait… don’t tell me that… This is a real war, with true blood and real bullets ??? Guys ???

Otabe : OF COURSE IT’S REAL, YOU IDIOT !!!!!!!!! YOU JUST SHOT YOGA WITH A REAL GUN, CAN’T YOU SEE GODDAMIT ????!!!!

Bakamono : REALLY ??????? OH MY GOD !!!!!!!!!!!!! (Falling at Yoga’s feet, panicked) YOGAAAA !!!!!!! YOGA, CAN YOU HEAR ME ????!!!! YOGA !!!!!!!

Minami : Seriously…!! She’s unconscious, quite normal that she can’t hear you, idiot !!!

Salt : No wonder why Old Rappappas are laughing at us !!

Kamisori : HERE WE GO !!!!!

Team Hormone : ALRIGHT, LET’S TAKE IT FROM THE TOP GUYS !!!!!

Old Gen :  MAJIJO !! MAJIJO !! MA MA MA MAJIJO !!!  
JO !!! JO !!! JO !!! JO !!! JO !!! JO !!! MAJIJO !!!  
MAJIJO !! MAJIJO !! MA MA MA MAJIJO !!!  
JO !!! JO !!! JO !!! JO !!!

Bakamono : We’re gonna win !!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!

Torigoya : Wait sweetie, let’s make love not war !!! AAAAAAAH I SAW A TRAGEDY !!!!!!!! GUYYYS !!!!!!

Gekikara : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone stopping.

Shaku : GEKIKARAAAA !!!!! YEAH HAHAHA !!!!

Team Hinabe : Oh my god..!!!

Zombie : The legendary Gekikara-san !!

Kamisori : Please, no !!!! We’re fucked up…!!!

Gekikara : Huh ?? (picking up a gun on the ground and looking at it like a strange object) Gun..??

Everyone was afraid, not reassured.

Rie : I hope she’s not gonna do something crazy !!!

Akicha : This sicko would still able to shoot us or everybody here !!!!

Gekikara : HA…HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!! (putting the gun to her head, scaring everybody)

Katsuzetsu : What kind of girl is she ???!!!

Gekikara : I scared everyone, hahahaha !!!! (proud of herself visibly, clapping)

Sado : That’s Gekikara ! (everyone turned to Sado who was surprised to have all eyes on her) What ??!! Why you’re all looking at me like if I was a zombie ?!

Zombie : HEY !!!!!

Center : Sado, you’re still alive ??? You were silent, so we thought…

Sado : Of course I’m alive, idiot !!!! I’M RAPPAPPA !!!!!

Gekikara : Hey everyone… why didn’t you invite me to the party ? Hehehehee !! Majijo’s war… between generations… it’s exciting !! Aaaaah, Black !!! Honeyyy !!! (both of the Queens walking towards each other)

Black : Baby…

Gekikara : Honey…. shoot me right in the pussy…. (giving her gun to Black, sexy smile) I wanna get thrills !!

Everyone shocked.

Black : Baby, don’t start to excite me here….(heart pounding)

Gekikara : Hiiihii !!

Black : (kissing Gekikara’s neck) You’re irresistible…. I love it…. Mmm…. Alright, I’m gonna please you baby….

Gekikara : I’m excited, honey….

Black : (looking straight into her eyes) This gun is…. really hot…. (putting the barrel of the gun into Gekikara’s pussy, without taking her eyes off her) just like you, baby…. (“””BANG !!!!!!”””) Oooohhhhh yeesss…!!!!

Everyone : (all shocked) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Team HFH jumping, closing their eyes.

Gekikara : (eyes closed) Aaaaaahhhhhhh, honeyyy !!!!! AGAIIINNN….!!!!

Bungee : They’re insane !!!! It’s disgusting !!!!

Mukuchi : You mean… they’re totally crazy !!!

Kusogaki : Was it… horrorgasm ???!!! BEEEERRRK !!!!!

Jisedai : I wanna throw up…!!!

Uonome : Hey not on our stuff, idiot !!!! Move !!!

Daruma : I can’t eat my chicken wings after this scene…

Gekikara : Blaaaaaack….!!! Oooohhhhh…. this is so good….

Black : Let me clean you, baby…. Mmm….

Everyone : BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : Hahahahahahahaha !!!! Everyone….. are you mad ?? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA !!!!!!!!

All : WE’RE SHOOOOOOOCKED !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gakuran : Disgusting, really… anyway… GIRLS, LET’S GOOOOO !!!!!!!!!

Old GEN : YEEEEEEEEEEES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ima shika dekinee koto ga aru  
wakasa wa mekakushi suru mono sa  
rainen dekinee koto ga aru  
WOW WOW  
tomerarenee ze  
YANKII SOURU

Gakuran : temeera no YANKII SOURU wa, sonna mon kaa~?  
zaken ja nee zo !!  
kiai irero yo !!!

Old Gen : Fight !! (Fight !!!)  
naguriatte  
ippatsu keri wo tsuke you ze !!  
Fight !! (Fight !!!)  
ikite irutte  
kanji ga suru ze !!  
WOW WOW !!

New Gen :  YANKII wa itsu datte MASHINGAN

BANG BANG !!!!

Magic : YOGAAAGAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!! NOT AGAIN BABY !!!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!! Reveenge hahaha !!!

Black : Baby, you’re the best…. (kissing) well done….

Gekikara : Honeey…. (kissing)

Magic crying. MG5 ending song chorus playing.

New Gen :  Seishun no gunzou  
Machigai darake no hibi  
Hami dashita (miraizu)  
Ikikata wo (imademo)  
Koukai shitenai  
Ano koro no gunzou

(Both Generations singing vigorously, getting almost crazy.)

Old Gen : HIKU NI HIKENEE MONO GA ARU  
TAKAGA CHIPPOKE NA PURAIDO SA !!!!!

New Gen :  YANKII WA ITSU DATTE MASHINGAN  
HITORI HITORI GA JUUDAN DA  
JIBUN NO SEIGI DE NERAE !!!!

Old Gen : YUZUCCHA IKENEE MONO GA ARU  
WOW WOW  
RIKUTSU JA NEE ZE  
YANKII SOURU !!!!

New Gen : YANKII WA ITSU DATTE MASHINGAN  
ATO NI TSUDZUKU ZE BUPPANASE !!!!  
UCHIRA TO HONKI DE YARU NO KA ???  
AITE GA DARE DEMO HIKANEE !!!!  
SENSOU KAU ZE !!!! 

Old Gen : MAJIJO !!!! MAJIJO !!!! MA MA MA MAJIJOOO !!!!  
JO !!!!! JO !!!!! JO !!!!! JO !!!!! JO !!!!! JO !!!!! MAJIJO !!!!!  
MAJIJO !!!!! MAJIJO !!!!! MA MA MA MAJIJOOO !!!!  
JO !!!!! JO !!!!! JO !!!!! JO !!!!!

Torigoya : Shibuya ! (”””BANG !!!!”””) Shibuya ???!!!! SHIBUYAAAA !!!!!!!!

Shibuya : (bleeding) Aaargh…!!! AAAAAAARGH !!!!!!!!

Yoga : Ha…hahaha… aah..!!!

Magic : YOGA !!!!!

Shibuya : (talking to Yoga) You bitch..!!!

Yoga : We… won’t let.. you win..!!

Shibuya : BIITCH !!!!!

BANG !!!!

Magic: AAAAAAAAAARGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoga : MAGIIIIC !!!!! HONEY !!!!!!!

MG fighting background music playing, everyone stopping.

Bakamono : This… this is…

Torigoya (smiling) : Finally !

Oshima Yuko : I’m carrying Majijo’s honor… so I’M GOING TO RESTORE ORDER HERE !!!!

Team HFH : YUKO-SAN !!!!!!

Kabuki Sisters : (still commentating) OSHIMA YUUUKOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YUKO-SAN EVERYBODY, SHE FINALLY CAME TO FIGHT !!!!!! MAJIJO’S ALL TIME CHAMPION IS HERE TO KICK EVERYONE’S ASS AND BE PREPAREEEEEEED !!!!! BE PREPARED PEOPLEEEEE !!!!! CAUSE YOU WON’T BE ABLE TO SIT ANYMORE AND GO TO HOSPITAAAAAAAAAAAL !!!!!!!

Katabutsu : That’s an exaggeration !!! I always said that this girl is too much overrated anyway !!

Docchi : Just like the others there…

Torigoya : Yuko-san, who are…

Yuko : (usual smile) Ah, they are my boyfriends !!

Silence, everyone shocked. There were 40 men behind Yuko.

Center : She took all the gangs in the area or what ??!! She’s not with Sado ?!

Sado : We share everything… some of them are mine. 

Yuko : (kissing some of her boyfriends) I won’t be long, I promise…. tonight we’ll celebrate properly….

Man 1 : You’re the Queen, honey…. I’ll be waiting for you…. (kissing Yuko)

Yuko : Mmm, baby…. come at Maji Grand tonight, guys….

Katsuzetsu : This one is really the gathering place… we wonder why !!

Center : I’ll be overworked tonight… holy shiit…!!

Nezumi : (famous smile) Don’t worry baby, I got a plan.

Maeda Atsuko : Aaah…!!

Daruma : ATSUNEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Scandal : We totally forgot about these two, they’re not K.O yet ??!!

Sakura : GGG..!!!

Kamisori/Zombie : SAKURA-SAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!!!! YES YES YEEEESSS !!!!!!!!!

Shaku : I was so absorbed into your messes that I forgot to say who’s the winner !!! Ok, let’s start again !!! 3 !!! 2 !!! 1 !!!

Otabe : But wait, they’re both standing up ! So it means the fight is over !

Nezumi : Who won, then ??!!

Kokabuki : Well, we need you guys to support them, COME ON MAKE SOME NOISE !!!!!!

Old Gen : MAEDA !!!!! MAEDA !!!!! MAEDA ATSUKO !!!!!!!

New Gen : SAKURA !!!!!! MIYAWAKI SAKURA !!!!!! SAKURA !!!!! SAKURA !!!!!!

Gakuran : ATSUKOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Daruma : ATSUNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Team Hinabe : THIS IS SAKURA’S VICTORY, END OF THE STORYYYY !!!!!!

Maeda Atsuko : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hitting Sakura heavily in the face)

Sakura : (falling to the ground) GRAAAAAH..!!!!!

Kamisori/Zombie : SAKURA-SAN !!!!!!!!!

Center : SAKURA !!!!!!!

Daruma : ATSUNEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Maeda was about to hit Sakura again but fell down, exhausted.

Maeda Atsuko : Aaaah…!!!

Shaku slapping the ground, blowing the whistle.

DING DING DING DIING !!!!

Kabuki Sisters : (getting crazy) AND IT’S OVEEER !!!!!!! MAEDAAAAA !!!!!!!! MAEDA ATSUKO-SAN WON THE FIIIIIIGHT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ACCHAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE’S THE WINNEEEEEER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tofu Pro Wrestling song played.

Daruma : (super excited) ATSUNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gakuran : ATSUKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Old Gen : (jumping like crazy) MAEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DID IT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

New Gen : BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS FIXED !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Katsuzetsu :  WHERE’S JUSTIIIIICE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Team Hinabe : BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS UNFAIR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAEDA CHEATED !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kamisori/Zombie : SAKURA DESERVED TO WIN !!!!!!!!!!! WHYYYYYY ???????!!!!!!!

Bakamono : THE REFEREE WAS BOUGHT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Katabutsu : SHAKU, YOU BITCH !!!!!!!!!!!

Gakuran : Tss !! They’re all jealous about what I’m gonna do to my girl in NY, that’s all… Sore losers !

Black : Hear them, almost calling us cheaters. They don’t know to recognize the obvious !

Shibuya : I told them that our Gen is the strongest !

Nezumi : (whispering) Hehehe… I bought the referee, don’t tell anyone guys…

Center : (suspicious) Honey, don’t you have something to tell me ?!

Nezumi : Nothing. I was just kidding, baby.

Shaku : HONESTLY WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU GUYS ????!!!! I SWEAR I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING !!!!!!! NOBODY GAVE ME MONEY !!!!!! WITHOUT ME YOU’D BE ALL DEAD !!!!!! IS THAT A WAY TO THANK ME ????!!!!

Maeda Atsuko : You were great, Sakura. I hope we can do it again sometime. It was cool ! (giving her hand to Sakura and helped her up)

Sakura : (smiling) Thank you….. Atsuko. Yeah, I hope too. I really enjoyed our fight…

Maeda Atsuko raising Sakura’s arm and pointing to her.

Maeda Atsuko : She won this fight too !!

Kabuki Sisters : NICE WORDS FROM MAEDA !!!! EVERYBODY PLEASE, BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR MIYAWAKIIIIIIIII…….. SAKURAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Everybody clapped. Tofu Pro Wrestling song playing. Maeda Atsuko hugging Sakura. Sakura hugging her back too, tears coming out, happy.

Otabe : They’re the strongest transferred girls in Majijo’s history.

Yuko : Sado, you’re okay ??

Sado : Yeah, you were late you idiot… (smiling)

Yuko : Hahaha, sorry sorryyy honey !! I’m here now…. Mmm…. (kissing)

Sado : I won’t let you leave, baby…. (kissing)

Yuko starring at Salt. Salt doing the same, both of the girls serious.

Silence. All eyes on them.

Lemon : Don’t… don’t tell me they’re gonna fight ??!!

Bungee : Girl, it’s pretty obvious !! Yuko-san didn’t come here only to be a spectator, she wanna have fun too !! Don’t you know how Majijo works by now ?!  
Scandal : This is… a historic fight !! Just like Maeda and Sakura, we’re gonna have the most important battle in Majijo, between the 2 leaders from both generations !!!

Otabe : I think everyone was waiting for it. Which Majijo’s boss is definitely the strongest ?

Nezumi : (smiling) Interesting…

Center : I don’t know why but… I got a bad feeling about it.

Nezumi : Baby, please ! Don’t start. Let’s see where this is going…

Center : I wanna see this too, honey. But… it’s scary.

Nezumi : Yeah… but I got a plan.

Center : As usual !!

Nezumi : Think about it… they’ll end up tired. It’ll be good for you to finish them, right ?

Center : You’re right !! Since the time I wanna fight Salt… Yuko is a good prey too… hehehe !! I’ll kill them both.

Nezumi : Victory is ours, baby…

Center : We’re evil, honey, haha !

Nezumi : So, what about waiting patiently….? Come with me….

Center : Ooh yeaahhh….

In a corner…….. Nezumi taking off Center’s shirt. Center doing the same by taking off Nezumi’s jeans and kissing her. Center fucking Nezumi against the wall.

Nezumi : Aaahhhh Centeeer….!!!! OOOOOHHHHHH CENTEEEEEER AAAAHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!! YES..!!!! OOHHH YES BABYYY…!!! AAAAAHHHHHH !!!!!!

Center : Yeahh honey…. just like thiiis…!!!! Scream..!!! Screaaaam….!!! I’m inside you…. Mmm…. I’m hungry….

Nezumi : CEN…!!! CENTEEEEER OOOOOOHHHHHHH YEEEESSSSSS !!!!!!!

Center : You belong to me, honey…. only me…. yeahh oohh just meee !!!!

Nezumi : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sado : They’re not discreet… there’s a big battle now and they’re having sex !! Seriously…!!

Torigoya : So hooot, aww !!!! I’m gonna join them !!!

Daruma : Let’s give them my Chicken Wings Of Sex hahahaaa !!!

Everyone : (firmly) NO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dodobusu : We guess Center is giving Nezumi a hard time… (scoffs)

Otabe : Everybody, please. Stay focused on the fight now.

Choukoku : As a fighter, this one draws my attention.

Yuko and Salt walking slowly towards each other, still serious.

Gekikara : (concerned) Yuko-san… is gonna win.

Gakuran : Of course !! No one can beat her, she’s the strongest !!

Bakamono : Salt-san will win, she’s the strongest ! WE BELIEVE IN YOU SALT-SAAAAN !!!!

Yoga : She’s the real monster. It can’t be Oshima Yuko everytime !!

Sado : What fuckin bullshit are you saying ??!! We’ve never seen Yuko being the winner before !!! She deserves to win, SHE MUST WIN !!!!!

Black : Otherwise it’d be a fixed battle !!

Kamisori : Hah ??!! It’s the same with Sakura, we’ve never seen her win either before !!!

Zombie : This fight with Maeda was fixed anyway, I still don’t get it !!!

Otabe : (yelling) SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ASSHOLES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Silence, no one daring to say a single word.

Otabe : (smiling) Please. Thank you !

Yuko and Salt stopped, maintaining a distance between them, 10 meters.

Yuko : (smiling) Good to see you, Salt !! How ya doin ???

Salt : *yawn* Good.

All fell down.

Magic : Salt… really…!!!

Shibuya : What a lack of respect towards Yuko !!!! Fuckin bitch !!!!! No manners these young people nowadays !!!!

Yuko : Not easy to lead Majijo hahaha, right ??

Salt : Hm.

Bakamono : Looks like Salt couldn’t care less hehehe !!

Otabe : Don’t you know her by now, idiot ?!

Yuko : I’m happy to finally fight my equivalent !! Is your chair more comfortable than mine ??

Salt (finally getting interested !) : Yeah, definitely !!! I love it !!!

Gakuran : Tss, sure when we’re talking about sleeping or just sitting in a fuckin sofa, the girl wakes up you know !! Pff, can’t believe it, really !!!

Minami : And Yuko, always so energetic and free !

Yuko : Wow !! I’ll try it one day, then !! So, how’s the decorating thing going in Majijo ?? I heard it’s still being renovated…

Salt : Yeah, it’s darker than before so I freak out a bit sometimes but you know… I don’t need to have much lights, personally. When I wake up I almost hit the ceiling when I see all these mirrors in front of me !! I get scared, I’m not used to see a stranger in my room excepted Otabe, but when I remember that it’s finally myself and not anyone else, then I feel relieved !

Yuko : Hahahaha !!! Girl, this is so fuuuuun !!!!!

Uonome : They’ve got to be kidding us !! They’re having conversation right now, are they fuckin serious ???!!!

Katabutsu : They’re not gonna fight ???!!! Come ooon, we’re not gonna spend the day here !! People died while waiting like that you know ??!!

Katsuzetsu : Talking about renovation !!! No way !!! Don’t you wanna talk about makeup or anything else too ???!!!

Sado : This is bothering, I agree but I think it’s nice to see them like that. I mean, it’s rare to have 2 Majijo leaders taking the time to talk to each other. I don’t recall to have seen these two meeting before ! Please, understand them cause we don’t know if it’ll happen again.

Otabe : (smiling) I share your opinion, Sado. After all, history also means this…

Yuko and Salt were now laughing together !

Jisedai : The Rappappas bosses having fun together !! Who’d have thought that possible ??!!

Gekikara : Well, not surprising when you know about Yuko’s personality… she’s always warm and nice with anyone ! That’s why she’s the best Majijo’s leader !! I love her…

Yoga : You seem to understand her perfectly…

Sado : Yeah, seems like it ! (Giving icy stare to Gekikara)

Black : (doing the same) Got something to tell us maybe, Gekikara ?!

Torigoya : Yeah, how is Yuko-san in bed ??? We all wanna know !!!

Sado : I THINK YOU ALREADY ARE THE FIRST ONE WHO KNOWS ABOUT THAT, GF STEALER !!!!! RIGHT, YOU TEASE ????!!!!

Salt : So, Yuko… how’s the cancer and stuff ?

Yuko : Cancer ? Ah I fucked him, this motherfucker ! Fuck Cancer, you know !! What a pain in the ass ! I feel better now !! I screamed from all the rooftops : I’M NOT SICK ANYMOOOOOOORE, PEOPLE !!!!!!!!!! THIS IS SO FUUUUN !!!!! Everyone applauded !! They even got banners which were written Yuko The Survivor, Oshima Is The Real Gangsta !

Salt : Hahaha !! Nice !

Yuko : It’s them, you can date some if you want…

Salt : No, thanks.

Yuko : Ok ! So… let’s go.

Salt : Yeah.

Yuko : Let’s make a great battle, so we can fight again !!

Salt : I’m excited too. Fighting a legend… I’m honored !

Both of the girls doing their battle stances.

Kokabuki : (commentating as usual) HERE WE GO EVERYBODYYYYYY !!!!!!!!! WHO’S GONNA BE THE WINNER, OSHIMA YUKO OR SALT ????!!!!

Salt : Yuko, we going all in okay ??

Yuko : Hahahahaa !!! I’m ready !!!!

Ookabuki : LET THE FIGHT BEGIIIIIIINS !!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko : SAAAAAAAAAAAAAALT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt : YUKOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MG 1 and MG 4 fighting background music playing.

Yuko hitting Salt violently.

Otabe : It’s gonna be intense…

Yoga : Otabe, aren’t you afraid ?

Otabe : (smiling) There’s nothing to be afraid of. (serious) We need to stand behind our leader !

Black : Yuko is gonna win easily, she deserves it.

Daruma : Yuko-sama I’m behind you !! Well, I hope that in the end both of them will eat my Chicken Wings Of Rappappa… I’m not going to throw all that away !

Team HFH : GIVE THEM TO US !!!!!! WE’RE STARVING !!!!!!!

Daruma : Hah ?? You guys will ruin me you know… you only think of food !! Do you think about money sometimes ?! I can’t steal or cook all the time !!!

Bungee : Girl, just shut up you’re the same !

Akicha : One hand washes the other…

Daruma : You really are the bastards guys, you know. Aaaah…

Katsuzetsu : Damn, this fight is so brutal !!

Yuko and Salt were fighting with knives throwing them at each other !

Kamisori : That’s a weird way to fight !

Zombie : They’ll be dead before they really get started fighting seriously !

Yuko hitting Salt in the face.

Salt : (bleeding) AAARGH..!!!

Yuko continuously beating Salt so bad, making it impossible to retaliate.

Yuko : Come on, Salt !!! Get up !!!! Is that all you have ???!!!

Salt : Gaah… Aaaah…!!! ARK..!!!

Bakamono : SALT-SAN !!!!!!

Yoga : SALT-SAN !!!! NO !!!!!

Otabe : You guys need to calm down ! Everything is gonna be all right.

Magic : How can you stay so calm like that, Otabe ?!

Gakuran : Tss ! Otabe, you’re really sure about this, it seems… You guys all forgot that it’s not a simple fighter before your eyes !! This is Oshima Yuko, the best above everyone !!

Shibuya : Just look how bad your leader is fucked ! Victory is on our side, it’s Yuko-san !!

Sado : Baby… I know you’re gonna win !

Salt : Hehehe… I’m not done yet, Oshima Yuko… Don’t you wanna taste a little of salty blood in your mouth ?

Yuko : Yeah, come !!!

MG 5 fighting background music playing.

Salt : YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt finally hitting Yuko back.

The battle between the 2 Majijo bosses lasted a long time…. Everyone was stunned about the girls’ skills. This was violent, brutal and intense at the same time. Both of the girls were exhausted.

Kabuki Sisters : THIS IS MONSTRUOUS EVERYBODY !!!!!! MONSTRUOUUUUUUUUS !!!!!! THE TWO LEADERS ARE WORN OUT BUT THEY GIVE EVERYTHING THEY GOT !!!!!!! EVERYTHING !!!!!!

Rie : This is unreal !!!! They reached their limits, how can they be able to fight like that ???!!!

Kokabuki : BOTH OF THE LEADERS ARE EXHAUSTED AND TAKE A LOOK EVERYBODY !!!!! THEY’RE ACTUALLY STRUGGLING TO STAND UP !!!!!!!

Ookabuki : WE’RE COMING TO THE END OF THIS EPIC BATTLE, SO WHO’S GOING TO FALL ????!!!! WHO’S GOING TO STAND ????!!!!

Torigoya : OOOH !!!!! GUYS, LOOK AT YUKO-SAN !!!!!!

Ground started to shake, Yuko increasing her power.

Yuko : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shibuya : THIS IS..!!!!

Yuko : KAIOOOOKEN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Team Hormone : DRAGON BALL SUPER !!!!

Katsuzetsu : NO WAY !!!!!!!!!

Yuko : JUBAIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Magic : WHAT THE FUCK ?????!!!!! IT CAN’T BE HAPPENING !!!!!!

Yuko was now flying through the air.

Kabuki Sisters : UNBELIEVABLEEEEE !!!!!!! LOOKS LIKE YUKO-SAN IS USING A ULTIMATE ATTACK !!!!!!!

Salt : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Salt increased her power too.

Yoga : SALT-SAN ????!!!!

Kabuki Sisters : AND HERE IS SALT’S ANSWEEEER !!!!! SHE DOESN’T WANT YUKO TO BE THE ONLY ONE HAVING FUN !!!!! LOOKS LIKE THEY’RE BOTH PLANNING TO GIVE US A SPECTACULAR ENDING BATTLE !!!!! HOW FAR THESE MONSTERS CAN GO ?????!!!!! HANG ON EVERYBODY !!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko : LET’S FINISH THIS, SALT !!!!! KA….. ME…..

Sado : HOLY SHIT !!!!!! GET OUT EVERYONE !!!!!!!!

Kabuki Sisters : UNBELIEVABLE !!!!! OSHIMA YUKO IS GONNA RELEASE A FAMOUS ATTACK !!!!!!

Gekikara : She’s really gonna do it ????!!!!

Shibuya : Has she gone crazy or what ????!!!!

Torigoya : She’s going to destroy us and the earth too !!!!! She can’t do that, no !!!!!!

Black : Damn, what’s wrong with her this is not a game !!!!! There’s nothing fun at all !!!!!!

Yuko : HA…..

Otabe : I didn’t see that coming !!!! This is dangerous !!!

Salt : IF YOU’RE HAVING FUN THEN, ME TOO, LET ME JOIN YOU !!!!! KA…..

Otabe : SALT ?????!!!!!

Yoga : Oh my god !!!! This is trouble !!!!!

Bakamono : Salt can do that too ???!!! Amaziiing !!!!

Magic : Yeah, but now is not the time to admire her talent !!!! She’s gonna kill us too, you know !!!!!

Katsuzetsu : Is she really serious ????!!!! Look, she’s in the wrong position !!!! She’s at a disadvantage !!!!

Kamisori : Could she stop Yuko like that ????!!!!

Scandal : HORMONE, LET’S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE !!!!!

Rie : TAKE THE LEFTOVERS GUYS !!!!!!

Daruma : HEY !!!! GIVE ME BACK MY CHICKEN WINGS YOU COWARDS !!!!!

Bungee : Sorry but we need to survive !!!!

Daruma : You guys let me die here without eating my own last chicken wings ?????!!!!! YOU BASTARDS !!!!!

Akicha : Well, it’s every girl for herself and God for all !!! And you don’t really need them with your weight anyway…

Daruma : YOU’RE MEAN !!!!!! THAT’S DISCRIMINATION, FUCKIN BITCH !!!!!!!

Uonome : Guys, come on !!!!! Hurry !!!!! Don’t forget our stuff !!!!!!

Docchi : Fondue, let’s go !!!!!

All the Teams were packing off their stuff, all scared, comic situation.

Gakuran : Damn, it’s too dangerous !!!! They’re really planning to kill themselves ????!!!!

Sado : YUKO !!!!!!! YUUKO !!!!!!!!!!

Otabe : SALT !!!!!!!!!

Salt : Don’t stay here !!!!!!! ME….. HA…..

Bakamono : We’re not leaving you !!!!!!

Yoga : We’ll stay till the end !!!!

Magic : We are Rappappas, forever together !!!!!

Shibuya : YUKO-SAN !!!!!!!!!

Black : Stop it !!!!!!

Gekikara : YUKO-SAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!

Torigoya : Let me kiss you for the last time, please !!!!!

Shaku : FUCK FUCK FUUUUCK !!!!!!! I DON’T WANNA DIIIIIIE !!!!!!!! I’M TOO YOUNG FOR THAT !!!!!!!!

Choukoku : It’s out of control !!! Holy shit..!!!

Yuko looking at Sado with her famous smile.

Yuko : Sado, I love you honey !!! See you later !! (talking to her men) Bye bye guys hahaha !!!

Winked at the other Queens.

Sado : YUKOOOO !!!!! NOOOOO !!!!!!!

Yuko : (talking to the Queens, smiling) Thank you !!! You’re the best, I’m proud of you !! Love you too guys !!! Have fun !!!!

ROG : YUKO-SAAAAAAAN !!!!!!

Maeda Atsuko : Yuko… Why…??

Salt : (talking to her Queens, smiling) I’ll be fine !! Happy to have the best Queens ever behind me. Thank you guys… take care !

RNG : SALT-SAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!

Salt : (giving a sad and shy smile to Otabe) Baby… sorry for everything… I love you !! See you on the other side !

Otabe : SAAAAAALT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DOOON’T !!!!!!!!!

Sakura : Salt…!!

Nezumi : Baby, this is your part !!!! GO !!!!!

Center : You’re right, honey !!

Yuko : ME….. (smiling) THANK YOU FOR THE BATTLE, SALT !!!! YOU WERE GREAT !!!!

Salt : (smiling) YOU TOO, YUKO !!!! YOU’RE THE GOD !!!!!

Yuko : …..HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt : ME….. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : CENTEEEEEEER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BRAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Maeda Atsuko and Sakura : (trying to protect themselves from the flying debris and the mighty wind, just like everybody) AAAAAH..!!!!!

Yuko and Salt had taken the full force of their attacks and were seriously injured, falling now to the ground, not moving anymore, before everybody’s frightened eyes. All rushed to the girls, crying, screaming in pain, MG 1 and MG 5 ending songs playing at the same time, not entirely or almost :

Haru no soyokaze ga  
doko kara ka fuki  
ROG : YUUUKO-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN  !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
kayoinareta michi  
irodori wo kigaeru  
Maeda : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

yorokobi mo kanashimi mo  
Shaku : 10 !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
sugisatta kisetsu  
Shaku : 9 !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
atarashii michi  
Sado : YUUUKO-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
arukihajimeru  
ROG : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Shaku : 8 !!!!!!!!!!!!

sakura no hana wa  
Otabe : SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALT  !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
wakare no shiori  
RNG : SALT-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

hirahira to te wo futta  
tomo no kao ga ukabu  
Sakura : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

sakura no hana wa  
Shaku : 7 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (all trying to revive the 2 Majijo’s leaders endlessly through the songs, still crying, screaming)  
namida no shiori  
taisetsu na kono toki wo  
itsumademo wasurenu you ni…  
Shaku : 6 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ikutsubu no namida  
Yoga : SALT-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Hoho ni nagashitara  
Bakamono : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Omoide wo subete  
Gekikara : YUKO-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Wasure rareru no ?  
Shaku : 5 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kanata he tonde itta  
Watari dori-tachi  
Black : YUKO-SAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seishun no gunzou  
Shibuya : YUKO-SAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Oi motomete kita ai  
Tenohira no (jinsei)  
Sukima kara (itsushika)  
Magic : SALT-SAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Koborete shimatta  
Shaku : 4 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Maboroshi no gunzou  
Torigoya : YUKO-SAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Shinjite kita daishou  
Shaku : 3 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sukoshi zutsu (ushinatte)  
Shaku : 2 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Akirameta (kaze no naka)  
Yume wa nemutteru

Instrumental part playing before the last chorus. Everyone screaming and crying again during this whole part.  
ROG : YUKO-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Instrumental part again………………………  
RNG : SALT-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sado : YUKOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Otabe : SAAAAAAAALT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

A few seconds before the last chorus…….  
Shaku : 1 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And here we go again…… and Salt opened her eyes !  
Seishun no gunzou  
New Gen : YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Salt standing up, Otabe fell in her arms, happy.  
Machigai darake no hibi  
Otabe : HONEEEEEEEEEEEEY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
The Old Gen were all dashed, some saying that the battle was fixed, angry)

 

Hami dashita (miraizu)  
Kabuki Sisters : SHIMAZAKI HARUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Ikikata wo (imademo)  
SHIMAZAKI HARUKA-SAAAAAAN, SALT IS THE WINNER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Koukai shitenai  
Magic : YEEAAAAAAAH SAAAAAAAAAALT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko opened her eyes too, Sado relieved, happy too, hugging her.  
The Old Gen crying more, happy to see the leader alive. Yuko smiling at them.

 

Ano koro no gunzou  
Salt helping Yuko up, smiling.  
Oki wasurete kita mono  
Yuko smiling. The 2 Majijo’s leaders hugging and congratulating each other, happy, laughing.  
Furi muita (ashiato) Yuko : That was close !! Haha !!!  
Nagai michi (kienu mama) Salt : Yeah !  
Yume wa ikiteiru

Everyone smiling. Instrumental part playing.

Kabuki Sisters : SHIMAZAKI HARUKA, EVERYOOOOONE !!!!!!!! MAKE SOME NOIIIIIIISE !!!!!!!!!!!! SAAAAAAAAAALT AND OSHIMAAAAAA YUUUKOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!

Shaku pointing at Salt and clapping louder just like everybody. Yuko and Salt held their hands before raising their arms.

End of the song.

Center : They’re so strong. Next time I’ll crush them, honey !

Nezumi : I couldn’t stop crying…

Center : Oooh honeyyy… come here…

Nezumi : Babyyyy..!!!

Gakuran : Fioush !! Thanks god we’re all alive ! Ah, Atsuko !!!! Atsuko, let’s..WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone turning, all shocked of seeing Maeda Atsuko and Sakura kissing each other.  

Team HFH : WHAT THE FUCK ???????!!!!!!!

Daruma : Atsunee ???!!!

Otabe : (smiling) Well, it’s quite normal that these two could be together…

Sado : Equivalents, equivalents… It’ll be in Majijo’s history !

Everyone (turning) : OOOOOOH !!!!!!!

Yuko and Salt were kissing each other too.

Black : (shaking her head, smiling) Tss !

Torigoya : (smiling, happy) Same here, it seems !!

Sado : Not surprised… we expected that !

Yuko : Salty lips…

Salt : Hehehe…

Both of the girls were now next to each other.

Everyone : MAJISUKA GAKUEN !!!!

Salt : Shimazaki Haruka.

Yuko : Oshima Yuko.

Salt and Yuko : Come at us anytime !!

Majisuka Rock N Roll played.

MAJISUKA ROKKUNROORU  
DASEe ikigatteru dake ja  
GAN nanka tobashitetatte hajimaranee

 

MAJISUKA ROKKUNROORU  
chikara misetsuketai nara  
koko de TAIMAN harou ze! SHOW TIME !!

End of the song.   
Maeda Atsuko and Sakura : (huge smile) THANK YOU !!!!!!

Salt and Yuko were high-fiving each other and going back to their Rappappas. All were smiling at their leaders.

The 2 Generations were now looking at each other.

Yuko : Salt !!! See you soon !

Salt : Yeah !!!

Yuko smiling, turning, leaving with her Rappappas.

MG 5 background music playing, the beautiful one with the piano and drums.

Salt smiling and leaving too with her Rappappas, all going in separate ways, Old and New Gen.

Last piano’s notes……….

End Of The Story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You guys for sharing all the emotions of this story with me !! It was a pretty exhausting ride, 15 days of work, I think I could have kept going a little bit cause I had ideas but I chose to stop cause it was too heavy for me and it’s enough I think. This is where I wanted to take you all… I dedicate this one to my favorite anime the Dragon Ball series. The funny thing is that I didn't know if it would turn into a supernatural thing, I understood in the 5th part that I should end with something respectful, great, that adequately responds to Yuko and Salt's status as they are Majijo leaders. I really enjoyed it... Once again, I tried to put my heart and my soul… I hope you liked it guys, but most of all, I hope that you sang !! Bring the AKB spirit !! Something really strong with the opening and ending songs of the different seasons, stuck for a few days in my head... just like if I was fighting with the girls. Weird, but it was a deep part too so... Happy !


End file.
